


Plunge

by Cinnamonrollgirl7



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), star - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamonrollgirl7/pseuds/Cinnamonrollgirl7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey never learned how to swim which caused problems when she is facing Kylo Ren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plunge

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Rey never learning how to swim because she lived on Jakku. Don't judge me too hard, its my first fic :3 leave comments please though!

Rey spun her double-ended saber and lashed out a Kylo Ren. He danced out of her reach, a look of determination on his face.   
    The two had been fighting for a while now in the snowy forest which reminded them both of the first time they dueled.  
    This time, Kylo wasn't hurt. He was stronger than ever. All he wanted to do was knock the saber from Rey's hand and take her back to base so that he could try to convince her that she needed a teacher like him; not that old man he used to call family. He felt a connection to the young scavenger, one that he desperately tried to hide. Kylo feared that Snoke would be able to sense his feelings for the girl and that those feelings would be used against him. He knew he couldn't bear to see Rey hurt.  
    Rey, on the other hand, didn't care who won or lost the battle. She was just the distraction to keep Kylo Ren out of the way while Finn and Poe went in to the base to gather vital information.   
    The snow on the forest floor made the ground slick, causing Rey to lose her footing. Kylo slashed his saber downwards, but Rey deflected it. She backed away from him, blocking all of his attacks.   
   Suddenly, Kylo dropped his guard. His expression changed from anger to fear. "Wait, Rey! Stop!"  
    She didn't listen and continued walking backwards. Only as she took another step, her foot met open air. Rey's arms pinwheeled and she let out a scream before falling backwards off the cliff. The drop was about 12 feet, not as steep as she originally thought. The shock came when she plunged into the freezing water below. Rey tried to stay afloat, but knew that it was hopeless. She had never learned to swim.  
    From the cliff above, Kylo watched Rey splash into the river. His stomach did a flip as he watched the girl struggle to keep her head above water. Without thinking, he turned and ran along the edge of the cliff until he found a way down to the waters edge. He threw off his clothes, leaving himself in only his boxers, and then he dived into the water.   
   The only thought running through his head was "Find her."  
    Reaching out with the force, he was able to sense that Rey was just slightly downstream from him. Kylo kicked off and swam to the unconscious  girl who bobbed in the fast moving water. Once he reached her, he wrapped his long arms around her waist and pulled her close. With some difficulty, Kylo Ren pulled her over to the edge of the river and dragged her ashore.   
    "Rey? Rey! Say something!" Panic filled the young man.   
    Kylo laid his hands just below her sternum and began to pump the water from her lungs. She still didn't awaken. He pinched her nose, opened her mouth and placed his cold, pink lips against her blue ones. Kylo breathed into Rey, hoping that this would revive the girl.   
    Suddenly, she stirred. Kylo pulled back and looked at Rey in surprise.  
    Spluttering, she rolled to her side and threw up all the water she had swallowed. Rey turned back and looked at her rescuer. "Ben?"   
    His face turned bright red. "That's not my name."  
    Rey shook her head, a look of confusion on her face. "You saved me. Why?"  
    "I couldn't let you drown."  
    "Yes, you could have. I'd be dead and out of the way then."  
    Kylo smiled at her sadly. "No, it's not that simple." He could see that Rey was shivering and realized that she was in danger of getting hyperthermia. Back by where he had left his clothes, he had seen a small cave in the side of the cliff. Kylo knew he had to convice Rey to go there with him or else she would die in the cold. "Rey, you need to come with me."  
    Rey shook her head, thinking he meant back to his base.  "I will not join the dark side, Ben. I'd rather die."  
    "I'm not talking about that. There's a cave not far from here. You need to get out of the cold or you'll die."  
    Rey tried to stand, but found that she was too weak. She fell forward, but before she could hit the ground, Kylo caught her. "I've got you." He crooned, sweeping her up into his arms.   
    At first, Rey found it unsettling to be carried against his bare chest. In some ways, it was a bit of a distraction. The man that she had come to loathe looked nothing like she expected. She thought that his body would be littered with scars and that his muscles would be hard and angular. But it turned out his skin was pale and soft with few marks. His muscles, while defined, were smooth and comforting. Rey found herself relaxing into his chest.   
    Kylo place Rey down on the floor of the cave before returning to the waters edge to collect his belongings. "Here." He said as he reentered the cave. He handed her one of his shirts and his cloack. "Change into these."  
    "I am not undressing in front of you." Rey said indignantly.   
    Kylo sighed in frustration. "You are going to freeze if you don't get out of those wet clothes." He turned his back on her and stripped out of his own wet boxers. He heard her gasp in shock which caused him to smile mischievously. Kylo slid his loose pants on before turning back around with his short sleeved shirt in hand. "I'm going to go find some wood to build a fire."  
    Rey looked at the clothes he handed to her. They were thick, much thicker than what she was wearing. The shirt was a long sleeved turtle neck; she held it up to her face and inhaled the scent. It smelled like spice. The cloak was also very thick and smelled of spice, but it was soft. The material was well worn and obviously well loved. Small ridges marked where someone had stitched up tears in the fabric.  
    Rey began to pull the wet clothes from her body. The cold air hit her exposed skin, causing her to shiver.   
    Kylo walked back into the cave, a bundle of sticks in his arms. He stopped dead in his tracks. Rey stood with her back to him. She was only in her underwear.   
    Her skin was tan from having been exposed to the desert sun. Her muscles moved smoothly underneath the taunt skin. The curves of her body were so gentle, that Kylo couldn't believe she was as strong as she was. Rey was power condensed into a small package.   
    Before she could catch him staring, Kylo turned his back and dropped his bundle of wood. He heard Rey gasp in surprise.  
    "I didn't hear you come in."  
    "Yeah, well, tell me when you're decent." He heard a rustle and then she cleared her throat. Kylo turned back and saw Rey standing there in his shirt. It was so big on her that the hem fell nearly to her knees. Feeling embarrassed, she snatched the cloak off the ground and wrapped it around herself.  
    Kylo piled the twigs into a teepee like structure and used the rough, sparking edge of his saber to light the wood into a blaze.  
   The two sat in silence, both shaking. "We should huddle for warmth." Kylo said nervously.   
    "I'd rather freeze." Rey choked out bitterly.   
    Ignoring her, Kylo stood and and moved to her side. He put his arm around her and pulled Rey into his body. She remained stiff for a moment, but soon relaxed into the embrace. They, again, fell into a comfortable silence.  
    Rey turned her head and looked up into Kylo Ren's eyes. There faces were inches apart. Her warm, brown eyes made Kylo's breathe hitch.   
    "Why are you helping me?" She asked in a voice that was barely above a whisper.  
    Without thinking, Kylo closed the gap between them. He pressed his lips against hers and closed his eyes tightly. He waited for her to push him away, but she melted into the kiss and grasped his face.   
    The kiss quickly deepened and Rey's hands slid up into Kylo's long hair. He bit her lip, causing her stomach to do a flip. She could feel him smiling into the kiss.   
    Rey pulled back and whispered into Kylo's ear. "Come back with me. Come home."  
    He shook his head. "No one wants me there, Rey. I can't go back."  
    "Ben..."  
    "Rey! Where are you?" A voice called out from the cliffs above.   
    Rey looked out of the cave and then back to Kylo. "That's Finn. I have to go. Please, come back with me."  
    "Rey!" Another voice called. Kylo assumed that was the pilot, Poe. He was much closer than Finn.   
    "I can't." Kylo choked out. The light inside him swelling, urging him to go with Rey, but he couldn't. There was too much darkness in him.   
    "Finn, I think I hear something over here!" Poe yelled, much closer to the cave. A moment later, he appeared in the entrance of the cave. Shock flashed across his face but was quickly replaced with anger. He raised his blaster and pointed it directly at Kylo's head.  
    "Get away from her." He growled.   
    "Who says she wants me to?" Kylo said, sneering. He pulled Rey closer to him, much to Poe's dismay.   
    Poe stepped closer, snarling. "I swear, I will shoot you."  
    "Wait!" Rey said. "He saved my life!"  
    Both men looked at her in surprise. Poe recovered first. He looked at Kylo and glared. "Fine. I won't shoot you today. Rey, get up. We're leaving."  
    Kylo stood first. Poe's blaster still trained on him. He helped Rey to her feet. She moved to hand him his cloak back, forgetting she wasn't wearing any pants. Kylo blushed all the way to the tips of his ears but pushed the cloak back towards her. "Keep it. My base is closer."   
Rey looked at him in wonder. She could tell the cloak meant alot to him. What she didn't realize is that she meant more.   
   Poe scooped up Rey's things and shoved them into his bag. Without another word, he ushered Rey out of the cave. She looked back at Kylo Ren and though he couldn't hear her, he could read her lips. "Thank you."  
    He nodded his head and smiled. His eyes never left her until she was out of sight. He picked up his saber and silently made his way back to his own base.   
   


End file.
